Volvi por ti
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: <html><head></head>UN AÑO DESPUES DE LA PARTIDA DE DEEP BLUE, MUCHAS COSAS CAMBIARON...  NO SOY BUENA CON SUMMARYS XD</html>
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA DE NUEVO ^^, MI NUEVO FIC, ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO CORTO...BUENO ES CORTO XDD. AL PRINCIPIO NO ES INTERESANTE PERO YA VERAN EN UNOS CAPITULOS MAS**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**TOKIO MEW MEW NO ES MIO**

LETRA EN CURSIVA, PENSAMIENTOS

El anime olvidado Tokyo Mew Mew, sentí nostalgia ya que este anime era de mis favoritos, amaba los cyclones, a los tres, y decidí hacer una historia con mis parejas favoritas de la serie

Kisshu X Ichigo

Pai X Lettuce

Taruto X Pudding

(Cambiare edades :P)

Han pasado ya un año de que las mew mew derrotaron a Deep Blue y regresaron a sus vidas normales.

Ichigo de 17 años : las cosas con Aoyoma no le salieron como esperaba, se iban alejando mutuamente, hasta que Ichigo se dio cuanta de que Aoyoma no era mas que un capricho adolescente, así que ambos decidieron terminar, quedando como amigos

Mint: con sus 17 años es una experta en su totalidad en Ballet, conoció a Hiroshi, del cual esta enamorada.

Lettuce: en su ultimo año se gradúa con honores, su estado físico cambio radicalmente, quedando mucho mas bella, pero sigue siendo la tímida y dulce chica.

Pudding: 15 años, ya es toda una señorita, su padre volvió y ya no se tiene que ocupar tanto de sus hermanos, a veces hace espectáculos callejeros pero solo por diversión.

Zakuro: viaja por el mundo, ya que se convirtió en una modelo super famosa, 18 años

las chicas siguen trabajando en el café.

Primer día de clases, dios por lo menos es el ultimo año ¿no creen chicas?- dijo de mal humor una chica de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos color chocolate

Vamos Ichigo anímate, tu lo dices por que odias la escuela- dijo miwa y moe sus mejores amigas.

Paso su primer día de clases, un largo y molesto dia de clases.

Ichigo fue directo al café donde se encontró a Ryou mirando con mala cara

¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto la chica- ¡esta vez no llegue tarde!

El solo rió- ven conmigo, tenemos visitas.

Ichigo lo siguió algo confundida hasta el centro del café donde estaban todas sus amigas a excepción de Zakuro.

Y bien vinimos a trabajar y el café esta cerrado, ¿a que viene todo?- exclamo Mint algo enfadada.

¡Tú no mueves un dedo de que te quejas!- grito Ichigo.

Bueno chicas escúchenme- dijo Akasaka Keiichiro- vamos a la cocina.

¡Que rico!- se escucho desde la cocina.

Delicioso- se escucho de una voz chillona

Pudding salio corriendo a la cocina, quería conocer a esos visitantes, pero las chicas se sorprendieron cuando la escucharon gritar

¡Taru- Taru!

las tres mew, abrieron sus ojos como platos, y luego de unos segundos, salieron corriendo a la cocina  
><em>¿seran ellos?<em>- se pregunto Lettuce, algo sonrojada.  
><em>!HAY NO, HAY NO!<em>- gritaba por sus adentros la pelirroja.

Mint quedo estática

Kisshu-murmuro Ichigo

Pai…- pronuncio Lettuce

¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI!

¡Taru- Taru! ¡Estoy muy contenta!- lo abrazo y no paso desapercibido para todo los presentes el sonrojo de Taruto.

¡Ya suéltame!- dijo enojado pero feliz.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- comenzÓ a reírse Kisshu, lo que hizo que su hermano se sonrojara aun más.

Lettuce e Ichigo, para sacar de la situación al más pequeño y de paso parar la risa ensoresedora de Kisshu-¿Hola?-dijieron al unisolo.

Los mayores clavaron las miradas a ellas, Kisshu quedo embobado mirando a Ichigo, y Pai aunque lo simulaba muy bien, quedo perdido en la mirada de la peli-verde

**MUY CORTOOOO XDDD, BUENO YA TENGO CAPITULOS LISTOS, PERO UN REWIEW HARA QUE MI INTERNET FUNCIONE ¿SI? XDDD.**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO BASTANTE. QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REWIEWS**

_karin_

_The Kelpie_

_blackrose2797_

_iitzel_

_ash no akasuna_

_ustedes me dan animos para seguir ^^  
><em>

Pai miro a Lettuce, con un brillo especial, que nadie pudo notar a excepción de Lettuce, que hizo que su cuerpo entero temblara y se pusiera más roja que un tomate. El peli-violeta curvo sus labios, en una sonrisa apenas visible, Lettuce le miro, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ambos se miraban fijamente

Por otra parte Ichigo trataba de no dirigirle la mirada a Kisshu, ella sabe que esta enamorado de la misma y si se pone a pensar, el fue que le brindo un verdadero amor, pero que ella rechazo. Por otra parte el Cinyclon estaba fuera de si, su Koneko-Chan… esta hermosa, más de lo que recordaba.

Pudding estaba fuera de si de la felicidad, ya no le va a poder pedir que jueguen juntos, pero definitivamente piensa hacer otras cosas con el, entre ellas salir siempre al parque a tomar un helado, entre sus risas histéricas se podía notar un sonrojo, que nadie noto.

Kisshu usaba la misma ropa de la ultima vez que lo vieron, Él usa una camisa bombacha que muestra su estómago y shorts bombachos que llegan hasta a sus rodillas, y sus brazos y piernas son cubiertas por unas vendas color rojo oscuro, usa las vendas para atar su cabello, Arrastrando detrás de él cuando vuela dos listones negros oscuros iguales. Pero su estado fisico cambio, era algo mas alto y musculoso, en su rostro se parecia ver una mirada mas madura

Taruto Lleva un top rojo y pantalón corto azul oscuro y los listones detrás de el.

Es mas alto y las facciones de su cara eran bastante diferentes.

En cuanto a Pai, estaba exactamente igual.

Ichigo y pudding fueron despertadas de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon algo estrellarse violentamente contra el piso, era Lettuce, que por la impresión su mente se desconecto de la realidad, estrellando su cabeza contra el duro piso, y espirales en lugar de ojos.

Todos exclamaron su nombre al caer, menos Kisshu y Taruto que solo miraron impresionados.

Creo que la impresión fue mucha jeje- dijo Mint.

¿Hay algún lugar para dejarla hasta que despierte?- dijo Pai mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

Ve arriba hay muchas habitaciones toma cualquiera- exclamo Keiichiro.

Dicho eso Pai se tele trasporto arriba.

Se preguntaran por que vinimos- dijo Kisshu

Si la verdad si- la ricachona Mint hablo, con su voz cortante, ella sabía que los Cinyclones ya no eran malos, pero les guardaba cierto rencor.

¡Mint!- reprocho Ichigo, extremadamente avergonzada por la reacción de su amiga y compañera.

No, no, la verdad es que vinimos a vivir aquí, en Tokio.-dijo el peli-verde, con su voz tranquila.

Ya tenemos donde vivir y todo, y aparte si vuelven a tener problemas nos tienen de su lado jeje.- dijo Taruto, orgulloso de si mismo.

¡Me parece muy bien jaja!- dijo Keiichiro- pero tendrán que trabajar en el café ^.^.

¡QUE!- exclamo el más pequeño de los Cinyclones, con la boca por el suelo.- ¿trabajar? ¿Es una broma?

Bienvenido al club- dijo sonriendo Mint.

No hay problema.-dijo el mayor, sin ninguna vacilación y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Kisshu- el menor estaba apunto de llorar.

Cállate enano- dijo Kisshu

¡NO ME LLAMES ENANOO! ¡NO SOY ENANOOO! ¡AHHH!- el pequeño Taruto… digo Taruto pretendía golpearlo, pero su hermano le sostuvo la cara con su mano, inmovilizando sus golpes que repartía al Tun-Tun, Taruto soltaba lagrimones de unos grandes ojos, Kisshu le restaba importancia a la situación, su mirada todo el tiempo estuvo con las mew.

¿Podrían empezar hoy?- pregunto Akasaka

Si- exclamo Kisshu- ¿no es así Taruto?- dijo el mirando amenazante a su pequeño hermano.

Si- dijo lloriqueando, y absorbiendo sus mocos, Kisshu le dio una sonrisa amistosa y revolvió los cabellos de su hermano, Taruto le dedico una sonrisa, pero le dio un empujón, para alejarlo de el.

Ichigo observaba todo perpleja, la forma de que Kisshu trataba a su hermano pequeño, 40% maldad, y 60% cariño y cuidado, jamas habria pensado eso de el-Pero como ocultaran sus orejas- comento la misma.

En eso Kisshu y Taruto transformaron sus orejas en unas humanas, los ojos de Kisshu eran de un color oro mas humano y los colmillos de ambos desaparecieron, todos se impresionaron.

Podemos ocultar todo lo extraño, pero si tenemos alguna emoción fuerte volverán a salir- dijo el más pequeño de los Cinyclones.

Mientras con Pai

La dejo en una cama de las innumerables habitaciones, y se quedo a observarla, era hermosa tanto ahora como en su forma mew, ella le enseño a no irradiar ese odio hacia los terrícolas, la observo durante un año entero, se enamoro de su dulzura y su inteligencia, su fuerza para pelear, en fin, todo.

Se acerco a la cara de la chica…..

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO LISTOO WIII, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ^^, RECUERDEN UN REWIEW NO LE HACE DAÑO A NADIE :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAAA, PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO TUBE UN LINDO MES.**

**TOKIO MEW MEW NO ES MIO, POR QUE SI LO FUERA, KISSHU ESTARIA CON ICHIGO Y PAI CON LETTUCE Y POR SU PUESTO HUBIERA PASADO EL BESO DE TARUTO Y PUDDING(CUANDO LE DA EL CARAMELO)**

**¡ojala les gusteee y denme un rewiew asi me recupero!**

_**iitzel respondo tu pregunta: tienes razoonnn no deje claro eso jajaja ._. pero lo digo aqui por que no se donde meterlo en la historia, y se que esta mal pero no me da el coco todavia xDDD: para estar todos juntos por ai pasa algo**_

Lentamente se acerco a su cara ….

Y retiro un mechón de su cabello, luego se tele transporto a la cocina donde para variar, Mint y Ichigo peleaban.

Trabajaremos en el café. Dijo su hermano Kisshu

Me da igual- respondió secamente mientras ocultaba sus orejas

Aquí están los uniformes- dijo Ryou- ¿como ocultan sus orejas?

Pai estuvo medio año experimentando, hasta que lo logro, es un liquido verde ._. tu lo tomas y desaparece toda faccion rara, y lo puedes manejar a tu gusto, aunque yo era el raton de laboratorio- dijo con asco y miedo Taruto.

Unos minutos mas tarde los aliens estaban listos y por lo tanto abrieron el café.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar (Mint probaba te para los clientes xD)

Taruto hacia todo de mala gana.

Pai seriamente pensaba en Lettuce.

Kisshu decidió conquistar a la gatita mientras trabajaba.

Hola Koneko-Chan, cuanto tiempo- dijo con su sonrisa sensual.

HAAAAAA-grito Ichigo- hola Kisshu, no me asustes así- se les salen las orejas que rápidamente cubre con sus manos tirando la bandeja al suelo, aun no estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de su Alien, ¿espera un momento? ¿Su Alien?- Ichigo quedo muda con su pensamiento.

Kisshu agarro su muñeca y la tele transporto arriba con el sin que nadie lo viera, una vez allí, Ichigo trato de tranquilizarse.

Jajajaja- se reía Kisshu, le gusto que tenga esa reacción, aunque solo sea de sorpresa.

¡No te rias!- dijo Ichigo con furia amenazante.

Wooo Woo, tranquila Koneko-Chan- Kisshu le dirigió una sonrisa, pero una cargada de dulzura, no las maliciosas que siempre le daba.

Ichigo se impresiono, y a la mente le vinieron todas esas imágenes de la última vez que vio a Kisshu, cuando le dijo que la amaba, se sonrojo violentamente.

Kisshu se confundió-¿Qué piensas gatita?-

Ichigo se sonrojo un mas, Kisshu agarro su barbilla y se acerco a su cara.

¡KISSHU, ICHIGO! ¡DONDE ESTAN!- gritaba Ryou desde abajo, los dos adolescentes se impresionaron, el peli-verde volvió a mirar a Ichigo- a trabajar minina- luego le beso su nariz y desapareció ante sus ojos.

Más tarde

Lettuce sosteniéndose su cabeza bajaba las escaleras, Pai al verla, se sonrojo levemente pero siguió con lo suyo.

Que bien que despertaste Lettuce- exclamaron sus amigas.

¿Qué paso?-

Te desmayaste- dijo Mint

Y al final que paso con Pai, Taruto y Kisshu – dijo la peli-verde

¡Se quedaran a vivir aquí y trabajaran en el café!- dijo Pudding mientras repartía pasteles en su pelota.

La peli-verde contesto con una sonrisa.

A trabajar todas- dijo Ryou

Luego de unas horas de trabajo, entran unas chicas de la escuela de Ichigo, de varias edades 15,16 y 17 años, se sientan en una mesa grande, que estaba sucia por cierto, Taruto las ve, va con el menú, y un trapo para limpiar la mesa, las chicas al verlo quedan totalmente mudas, atontadas con el y con ojos de corazón, el chico limpia la mesa y entregaba los menús algo confuso por las miradas de las chicas. Luego se fue.

Las chicas decidían que iban a pedir mientras comentaban lo guapo que era el chico, en unos minutos apareció Kisshu.

¿Que desean chicas?- dijo con la libretita lista.

Esas chicas al verlo, casi se desmayan, ambas le pidieron que traer pero parecían bobas, con los ojos de corazón bien grandes y la baba por el suelo, Kisshu se fue algo asustado pero sonrío al ver que su gatita tenía el seño fruncido mientras miraba esa escena.

Media hora después apareció Pai con las órdenes, las dejo y se fue sin decir nada, pero algunas ya estaban en el suelo desmayadas

Las chicas comían lentamente para verlos de cerca a esos nuevos trabajadores del café, mientras ellos ni cuenta se daban y seguían con lo suyo, una vez que terminaron, Ichigo rápidamente agarro las sobras para no darle oportunidad a los Aliens que se acercaran de nuevo.

¿Desean algo mas?-dijo enojada la pelirroja.

No…-contestaron en un susurro. Ichigo se fue realmente enojada.

Paso una hora y esas chicas no tenian intención de irse, ocupaban una mesa muy grande, y el café estaba muy lleno.

Chicas, si no van a consumir nada mas les rogamos que se vayan- dijo suavemente Lettuce, pero las chicas parecían no responder, Ichigo fue totalmente furiosa

¡SI NO VAN A CONSUMIR MAS, LA CASA LE RUEGA QUE SE VAYA! ¡AHORA!

Bueno, esta bien- dijo una de las chicas, que parecia ser la lider del gran grupo- pero antes de irnos, ¿Cómo se llaman los nuevos camareros?

¡VALLASE!-grito Ichigo

Al ver el alborto de Ichigo, Kisshu se acerco

y Otra de las chicas acoto al ver a Kisshu

¡Gracias tuvimos una atención maravillosa y "hermosa"! ¡Recomendare este café a todos los que conozco! ¡y vendré todos los días!

¡NECESITAMOS LAS MESAS!- grito ya afónica Ichigo.

Todas las chicas se fueron corriendo, Kisshu estaba con la boca abierta nunca había visto a Ichigo así, la misma se fue a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya a la noche, todos estaban cerrando, Akasaka y Ryou les pidió a las chicas que cerraran y ellos se irían, Mint no acepto y por lo tanto se fue mucho más temprano, a regañadientes de Ichigo.

Ya me voy- dijo Lettuce

¿Tomaras el autobús?- pregunto la peli-rojo

No, me iré a pie- dijo Lettuce

¿Estas loca?- grito histérica Ichigo

Estaré bien…- se defendiendo la peli-verde

Yo te acompañare- dijo Pai

Lettuce se sonrojo violentamente, por ello, le dio la espalda- me encan… taria P Pai muchas gracias- Los dos comienzan a caminar.

Pudding también se ira- dijo la misma, comienza a correr y Taruto la sigue

ESPERAAA- grito Taruto.

¿Taru-Taru acompañara a Pudding?- dijo ella

Emm si, y no me digas Taru-Taru- dijo Taruto

^^-Luego de la risa de Pudding ambos comienzan a caminar.

Bueno, quedamos tu y yo gatita, ¿te acompaño a casa?, espera, yo se donde vives puedo tele transportarte hasta allá.

No, no quiero ser una molestia- dijo Ichigo.

¿Tu? ¿Una molestia?- la carga en brazos- vamos.

¡Espera! ¡Ya no vivo allí, me mude!

Bueno, haberlo dicho antes- la deja en el suelo- vamos te acompañare Koneko-Chan.

Ichigo comienza a caminar y Kisshu con una sonrisa, camina a su lado.

Luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos, pasan por la escuela de Ichigo y ven muchas luces, al parecer estaba abierta.

¿La escuela abierta a media noche? -.- - dijo el peli-verde

Si esta haciendo una feria-contesto su acompañante.

Ambos siguieron caminando, sin notar que una persona los miraba.

¿Y como van las cosas con tu novio?- en su voz se notaba el dolor.

Ichigo lo miro y se sonrojo, pero luego le sonrío- termine con el hace bastante, el ya no me importa.

Kisshu sonrío con emoción contenida, tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

Ambos caminaron en silencio pero contentos hasta la casa de Ichigo.

Aquí es- dijo la chica- nos vemos mañana Kisshu, a una pregunta- dijo algo avergonzada.

¿Que?- le contesto Kisshu

Tu edad- dijo Ichigo

Tengo 17, Pai cumplirá 19 el mes entrante, y Taruto tiene 15.

¿Iras a la escuela? ¿Y Taruto?

Yo voy a tu escuela minina, y Taruto también.

Pudding también va a mi escuela- interrumpió la pelirroja.

No me interrumpas- reclamo Kisshu - así que mañana te vendré a buscar, así nos vamos juntos.

Ichigo se impresiono, pero estaba de acuerdo con ello. Le ofreció su mejilla para que la bese y Kisshu no reprocho, beso gentilmente su mejilla, luego le sonrío- adiós mi bella gatita. Después desapareció.

Ichigo sonrío ampliamente y entro a su casa.

Ahora retrocedamos un poco para ver a Taruto y Pudding

Ambos hablaban tranquilamente, bueno no tan tranquilamente, ya que Pudding estaba muy chillona.

Ya tranquilízate quieres- dijo Taruto exasperado.

Esta bien, es solo que estoy feliz de ver de nuevo a Taru-Taru- se defendió la rubia.

Taruto suspiro, no tenía caso con esa chica, le sonrío.

¿Cuantos años tienes Taruto?- dijo Pudding algo mas tranquila.

Tengo 15 ¿y tu?- dijo el castaño

También tengo 15- dijo Pudding- y voy a la escuela secundaria de Ichigo.- ¿y los demás cuanto tienen?

Pai cumplirá 19 y Kisshu tiene 17 y voy a esa tonta escuela tuya.

¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Taru-Taru ira con Pudding a la escuela!- la rubia comenzó a gritar como una loca, y Taruto la agarro antes que comience a hacer sus "monerías".

Pudding por más extraño que parezca se detuvo y se sonrojo y miro al lado contrario, y Taruto igual de sonrojado miro al suelo- y… ¿Dónde esta tu casa?- dijo el mismo.

Mi casa es la del frente esa amarilla- dijo la monita.

Bueno, yo…, te pasare a buscar para… ir a la escuela ¿te parece?

Esta bien Taru- Taru- Pudding se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla luego sonríe y se va a su casa, Taruto se queda congelado y se toca la mejilla que Pudding toco con sus labios, cuando se recupera frunce enseño, y sonrojado desaparece.

Vamos tiempo atrás para ver a Lettuce y a Pai

Estaban mas callados que una tumba, a veces se miraban de reojo y Lettuce se sonrojaba, al final Pai rompió el silencio.

¿Y como has estado? Dijo el mismo.

¿He?- dijo Lettuce- muy bien, la verdad, muy feliz de verlo, aunque fueron enemigos alguna vez, y la semana entrante me gradúo ^^.

Graduarse, pero tienes 17 y recién comienza el año.

Estaba un año adelantada…-respondió tímidamente.- y tu… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

18 y cumpliré 19 el mes entrante- dijo Pai

¿Que día?- le are una fiesta, pensó Lettuce.

El 16 de abril- dijo fríamente.

Lettuce saco una suave risa y siguió caminando, Pai la miro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar finalmente a la casa de Lettuce.

Aquí es- dijo la misma- nos vemos en el café Pai.

Adiós Lettuce- se acerco para besar su mejilla, pero ella corrio su rostro un poco y Pai beso la mitad de sus labios, ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

Adiós Pai- Lettuce entro a su casa rápido y suspiro al llegar a su cuarto, Pai se quedo mirando la puerta y luego desapareció.

Los tres cinyclones llegaron a su hogar, Taruto fue el primero en llegar y se quedo dormido mirando la TV, Kisshu llego y al ver dormido a Taruto se hizo un espacio y espero la llegada de Pai, cuando los tres cyclones estaban en la morada, Kisshu y Pai llevaron a Taruto a su  
>cama.<br>esta pesadito- se quejo Kisshu.

luego cada uno a su habitación,

_**CONTINUARA**_

**HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL TERCER CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO U.U, PERO EL CAPITULO ES LARGO ¿NO? JAJAJA.**

**SE QUE TODAVIA NO ES EMOSIONANTE PERO ESPEREN UN POQUITO Y VERAN ;)**

**ADIOS Y RECUERDEN QUE UN REWIEW NO HACE DAÑO A NADIE ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! COMO ESTAN TOOODOSS, ACA OTRA PARTE DE MI FICC, ERAN DOS CAPITULOS PERO LOS JUNTE, PARA QUE NO QUEDARA TAN CORTITOOO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME DEJARON REWIEWS HASTA AHORA, BUENO LEAN Y SEAAN FELICESS**

**TOKIO MEW MEW NO ES MIO(POR QUEEE)**

Al día siguiente, Pai despertó a Kisshu y Taruto, ya que ellos debían ir a la escuela, luego de mucho renegar, muchas patadas y un balde de agua helada para Taruto, Kisshu y Taruto se fueron, ambos pasaron primero a la casa de Pudding, donde Taruto toco la puerta y Kisshu esperaba aburrido recargado en un poste.

Taru-Taru- pudding apareció.

Vamos Pudding- ella tomo la de Taruto, los tres desaparecieron, y llegaron frente a la casa de Ichigo, Kisshu toco la puerta, lo recibió Shintarou Momomiya quien es el padre de Ichigo.

¿Quien eres?- dijo agresivamente, Kisshu se asusto un poco.

Soy un amigo de Ichigo… yo vine a buscarla para ir a la escuela, permítame presentarme soy KisshuIkisatashi.

Mmm...- Ichigo ya baja- contesto el hombre.

¿Quién es cariño?- dijo la voz de una mujer

Es un supuesto amigo de Ichigo- dijo severamente Shintarou.

Shintarou ¡no trates al chico así!- dijo la mujer mientras arrastraba al chico a la sala- hola yo soy Sakura Momomiya la madre de Ichigo.

Es un placer, yo soy Kisshu Ikisatashi,

En ese momento en el que Kisshu estaba altamente nervioso baja Ichigo, salva al Cinyclon- Kisshu, ya estoy lista.

¡OH genial! ¡Vámonos! ¡Fue un placer conocerlos!- haciendo una reverencia y yéndose lo mas rápido posible, Ichigo y Kisshu salieron del hogar y vieron a Taruto y Pudding hablando tranquilamente mientras comían una barra de chocolate.

Hola Pudding, Hola Taruto- dijo alegremente la pelirroja

Hola- dijo Taruto completamente embobado con su Barra de Chocolate.

¡Hola Ichigo Onii-Chan! – dijo Pudding.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el colegio, Pudding y Taruto adelante, e Ichigo y Kisshu atrás.

Perdona a mi padre, siempre es así con mis amigos hombres- dijo avergonzada la líder mew.

¿Amigo? ¿Era su amigo?- pensó Kisshu- ¡KYAAA!- la emoción fue tan grande, que sus orejas se saltaron, dejo caer todos sus libros para tapárselas. (Ya se que Kisshu nunca se emocionaría así pero dijo amigo, nunca Ichigo lo consideraría un amigo por lo menos hasta el final =D)

JAJAJAJAJA- comenzaron a reír todos los demás, mientras Ichigo levantaba los libros.

JAJAJA, que te paso Kisshu- dijo en un tono especial y mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

¡Cállate enano!- dijo Kisshu

¡OYE NO ME LLAMES….!- no pudo continuar ya que Kisshu le golpeo la cabeza

(Así como Shippo e Inuyasha)

¡YAYYYYYYYYYY!- Taruto grito- ¡bruto!- mientras se sobaba la cabeza y un lagrimon aparecía en sus ojos.

¡Así aprenderás a callarte!- dijo kisshu mientras ocultaba sus orejas nuevamente y tomaba los libros- llévame los libros Taruto- dijo el peli-verde.

No te pienso lleva….-

¡LLEVALOS!- respondió su hermano mayor con la más grande furia.

Taruto los tomo con algo de temor mientras los ojos de Kisshu ardían en llamas.

Kisshu no exageres – dijo Ichigo soltando una gran risa.

Kisshu pasó adelante de todos, y siguió caminando, ignorando a sus acompañantes.

Llegaron al instituto, Miwa y Moe, vieron a Ichigo y fueron rápidamente con ella.

- hola Ichigo, hola Pudding- exclamaron ambas.

¡Hola chicas!- exclamaron Ichigo y Pudding. Los dos Cinyclones exploraban los alrededores, mirando a las humanas de vez en cuando para saber si seguían allí.

¡Taru-Taru!- Pudding fue con el Cinyclon, lo tomo de la mano- te enseñare la escuela Taru-Taru. Taruto solo asintió, pero le pidió que le devolviera su mano, a lo que la mew hizo caso omiso. El peli-verde al quedarse solo decidió irse con su amor, pero después de dar unos pasos, se detuvo a admirarla, su cabello ahora mas largo y suelto, junto con el viento, liberaba un relajante olor a frutillas que se notaba a kilómetros, según el.

La chica pelirroja al verlo, sonrío y levanto la mano, en señal para que se reúna con ella, a pesar de que tan solo llevaba un día con el, le agradaba la compañía de su antiguo enemigo, un sonrojo se apodero de ella nuevamente, recordando la batalla contra Deep Blue.

Kisshu Pov.

La minina me sonrío, y me hizo una señal, supongo que quiere presentarme a sus amigas, ya las conocía de vista de todas las veces que seguía a Ichigo para admirarla de cerca en tiempos pasados.

Me acerco a ellos y una vez que estoy ahí me toma del hombro con una mano y con la otra me señala.

El es Kisshu, un amigo mío- dice mi pelirroja, esas dos chicas me miraron de forma rara, después las mismas se abalanzaron a Ichigo y la alejaron un poco de mi, al parecer querían preguntarle algo que yo no debía saber. Pero gracias a mi perfecto oído las escuche claro como el agua.

Normal Pov

¡Que chico tan lindo Ichigo!- grito Miwa, con ojos de corazón y mirando a Kisshu.

Espera Miwa- dijo Moe- puede ser el nuevo novio de Ichigo y ella solo dice que es el amigo- dijo ella mirando a Ichigo con ojos cómplices.

Es lo que mas deseo- pensó Kisshu.

Ichigo se sonrojo al instante- solo es mi amigo- dijo al instante, Kisshu sonrío, pero solo era una sonrisa triste.

Miwa se adelanto a Kisshu y lo saludo- soy Miwa, mucho gusto-

Kisshu siguió mirando a Ichigo unos segundos, Miwa se dio cuenta, por lo que se puso algo triste. (Muajaja ¡KISSHUXICHIGO FOR EVER!)

Soy Kisshu Ikisatashi, un gusto Miwa, tu también Moe- Kisshu le regalo una de sus sonrisas sensuales, por lo que las chicas quedaron congeladas, Ichigo se dio cuenta de esto, y empujo al Cinyclon, con el pretexto de que debían ir a clases.

Por que Ichigo siempre se queda con lo más lindos- dijo Miwa desilusionada.

Ichigo Pov

¿Por que me puse así?, se supone que es solo mi amigo, pero me puse muy mal por como Miwa miraba a Kisshu, pero se que los sentimientos de Kisshu hacia mi no cambiaron ¿no?... pero que estoy diciendo a mi no me gusta el.

Estábamos caminando dentro de la escuela mientras lo empujaba y el tranquilamente tenia las manos en sus bolsillos, lo llevaría a su clase, tenemos matemáticas jeje, por casualidades del destino, compartimos todas las clases.

Ya, puedo caminar solo gatita, ¿o acaso aprovechas?- me dijo el idiota con unas de sus sonrisas.

Rápidamente me detengo y le doy un gran golpe en la cabeza, el solo atina a sobarse la zona del golpe mientras me sigue.

Juntos llegamos a la clase, y ¡genial!, hoy justamente nos daría clases…

El profesor que me odia ò_ó. entramos ambos tranquilamente, yo me senté en unas mesas de atrás, y Kisshu a mi lado, el profesor comenzó la clase, no sin antes presentar al nuevo, muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo, y los celos se apoderaron de mi una vez mas ¡estoy loca!, yo no entendía nada y por ello, los ejercicios no los pude hacer, cuando me volteo para ver a Kisshu, el estaba relajado mirando al techo y una lapicera en su boca

¿Ya los terminaste?- pregunte sorprendida, el me miro y sonrío ampliamente.

Era más fácil que hacer llorar a Taruto de pequeño, déjame ayudarte.

Así el me explico, varias veces el profesor me llamo la atención varias veces pero siempre le respondí lo mismo.

Kisshu me explica señor- dije, el me miro luego se fue ya que tenia una reunión dejándonos ya que hacer los ejercicios nos tomaría toda la hora, Kisshu y yo éramos los únicos que habíamos terminado, por lo que hablamos toda la hora restante, el me hablo de toda su vida, y yo de la mía, Kisshu tiene muchos defectos, pero aun mas virtudes. Realmente me gustara estar con el.

Taruto Pov.

Pudding me enseñaría la escuela, la sigo, o mas bien me arrastra, por toda la escuela, pero la cárcel no me importa en lo mas mínimo.

Taru- Taru, ya es hora de ir a clases, tenemos informática- me dijo la rubia, yo solo asentí y retire mi mano de la suya, no dejaría que ella me lleve, YO puedo caminar solo.

Durante el camino, muchos chicos saludaban a Pudding, con lo alegre que es, por supuesto que respondía, en ese momento apareció un muchacho, era algo más alto que yo, con pelo negro y fornido, se notaba que era un terrícola asqueroso, se acerco, y me empujo del camino, luego abrazo fuertemente a Pudding, una furia se desato en mi.

Hola Keitaro- dijo la mew alegre, mientras abrazaba a ese tal Keitaro.

Con fuerza empuje a ese chico y salimos corriendo, llegamos a la clase, Pudding tomo asiento en una de las sillas del medio, yo me senté junto a ella.

De pronto entro ese idiota, se acerca a mí,amenazante, en los ojos de Pudding había temor y yo le dedique una sonrisa, todo estaría bien, Keitaro me agarra la camiseta y prepara su puño.

¡Keitaro no!- dice mi mew ¿mi mew? ¿Por qué dije eso?, ¿es solo una amiga no?, mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos, Keitaro dirigió su puño a mi, que detuve solo por reflejos, eso me despertó al mundo real, y vi una cara sorprendida de parte de todos, excepto por Pudding, un puño mío se dirigió a su cara asiendo que se siente de traste al suelo, todos se reían de el, yo incluido, la mew rubia, trataba de contener una risa, ante tal humillación se fue a su asiento, parecía bastante enojado, pero no me importa, entra el profesor y empieza la clase, pero antes me presenta, después comienza dicha clase.

Pudding Pov.

No estaba preocupada por Taru-Taru el es mucho mas fuerte que el, ya que solo cambio su aspecto pero no su fuerza y demás virtudes , Keitaro me parecía un chico bueno, pero estuvo detrás de mi desde que tengo 13 años, ya le dije repetidas veces que solo quiero su amistad pero el decía que no se rendiría hasta lograr mi amor, cosa que no pasara, mi corazón pertenece a otro, mucho antes de darme cuenta, ya sabia que mi corazón pertenece al Cinyclon, aunque creo que el no siente lo mismo, pasamos la clase comunicándonos a través de un papel, Keitaro mando dos papeles, uno para mi, y otro para Taruto, uno era un poema de amor mal echo, y otro era de amenaza, ambos lo tiramos al instante.

Normal Pov.

Las clases pasaron, Ichigo y Kisshu cada vez se hacían mas unidos, mientras Pudding y Taruto reforzaban su amistad. A la salida, Ichigo y Kisshu tomaron un camino, y Pudding y Taruto otro, de todos modos debían ir a trabajar a las 5 PM, y solo eran las 3 PM.

Ichigo y Kisshu

Ambos caminaban en dirección a un parque, riendo y hablando alegremente.

Oye mira, aquí fue nuestra primera cita- dijo el peli-verde.

¿Primera cita?- dijo asombrada la pelirroja- ¡si me querías asesinar en ese tiempo! JAJA.

Nunca te quise asesinar- contrarresto el peli-verde ¡ven vamos a la montaña rusa!- grito Kisshu mientras arrastraba a la sonrojada pelirroja.

Luego de subir a varios juegos, fueron a tomar un helado, los dos se divertían, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos los espiaban furiosos.

Taruto y Pudding

Fueron a lugares mas tranquilos, caminaban y reían, Pudding le enseñaba a Taruto, esos lados que el no conocía. Llegaron a un rió, se sentaron allí y miraron el cielo, observando las nubes y hablando entre si, un hombre vendía helados por lo que compraron, mientras comían platicaban alegremente.

En ese momento Taruto ensucia su camisa con su helado.

Taru-Taru, te has manchado deja que te limpie- Pudding ya no era tan infantil, pero seguía siendo la loca de las mew.

El se dejo limpiar mientras miraba sonrojado a Pudding, ella estaba muy cerca, ella estaba igualmente sonrojada pero con sus carcajadas, uno no se daba cuenta. Pudding lo termino de limpiar y miro a Taruto, sus caras solo estaban unos centímetros de distancia, Taruto estaba extremadamente rojo, pero cerró los ojos y se acerco a su rostro, la peli-rubia lo imito, solo unas pulgadas de distancia.

_** CONTINUARA**_

**¿Que pasara? ¿Taruto se anima o no? ¡Ustedes deciden!**

**y... ¿que les parece un romance entre Kisshu y Miwa?  
><strong>

**RECUERDEN QUE UN REWIEW NO HACE DAÑO A NADIE! =D**


	5. ¡¿QUE!

**POR SIN LO SEGUI**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN :D**

**Y PERDON PERDON PERDON U.U**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS :DDD**

**AHÍ VA**

-Ya es tarde ¡debemos irnos!- grito la pelirroja con desesperación.

-¡si koneko-Chan! Pero no es necesario gritar, arruinaras tu…-Kisshu no pudo terminar su alago ya que la chica la interrumpió.

-¡no entiendes! ¡SI LLEGO TARDE OTRA VEZ RYOU ME MATARA O PEOR…! ¡ME DESPEDIRA!-grito Ichigo mientras se ahogaba en sus gritos y se acorrucaba en un rincón.

-exagerada…-pensó Kisshu- ¿y si corremos?-Kisshu no quería aparecer en el café.

-¡buena idea!- dijo ella comenzando a correr a gran velocidad, Kisshu bostezo espero un tiempo y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad aun mayor que la de Ichigo.

-hola gatito…-dijo cuando la alcanzo.

-te crees muy rápido ¿he?-dijo Ichigo desafiante.

-no me hago, soy-dijo el.

Ichigo comenzó a correr más rápido, pero Kisshu no le costaba seguirla, pronto ambos llegaron al café, donde cayeron exhaustos en el pasto, se miraron, y comenzaron a reírse de ellos mismos.

-no eres tan lenta Koneko-Chan-dijo Kisshu entre risas.

-pues tu tampoco Kisshu-contesto ella.

Sus amigos los miraban de la ventana contentos, Pai solo movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con una sonrisa casi invisible. Ryou, era el único que no estaba feliz, corrió hacia afuera y con una mirada dura se acerco a Ichigo y Kisshu.

-ya es tarde, vayan a trabajar-dijo claramente molesto.

-si como diga su alteza, mi señor-dijo Kisshu burlándose y en camino al interior del café, Ichigo trato de reprimir una risa sin mucho éxito.

-¿te estás riendo de mi Kisshu? Mira como me rio-dijo Ryou mientras se reia falsamente.

-no me rio de ti, sino contigo, notase la diferencia-dijo Kisshu, Ryou solo se molesto mas- me caes bien "KEN"-dijo Kisshu reprimiendo la risa.

-que triste es caerle bien a la gente que te cae mal-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa.

-disculpa "imitación de modelo", pe…

-Kisshu ya basta- le dijo Pai seriamente.-Kisshu solo lo miro con desagrado y se fue sin decir palabra.

-Kisshu…-dijo Ichigo.

-ya… vete a trabajar-le dijo Ryou duramente, pero en su voz había algo de dolor.

El día paso normal, Ryou no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera para reprochar, las mew estaban algo preocupadas por su jefe, mientras los extraterrestres seguían atrayendo clientela.

Lettuce caminaba al salón, distraída como siempre, se tropezó, no llevaba nada, pero sería un golpe duro, ella dio un pequeño grito y cerró los ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando nunca sintió la caída. Abrió los ojos, su nariz casi tocaba el suelo y se levantaba lentamente, sin esfuerzo de ella, miro para abajo y unos musculosos y pálidos brazos la sostenían abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo levemente, miro para atrás y vio a un sonrojado Pai, se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Lettuce se dio cuenta de la situación, roja como un tomate se escabullo de sus brazos y se reclino en son de disculpa.

-gome…-no pudo terminar pues la interrumpieron.

-no te disculpes Lettuce-dijo Pai serio.

-bueno… me ire atrabajar Pai-san-dijo mientras salía a la velocidad de la luz, nerviosa por las caras de odio de parte de muchas chicas.

Ya casi terminaba el día, todos se preparaban para salir, Kisshu deseaba salir del endiablado lugar lo antes posible, y camino hacia la puerta-iré a esperar afuera- pero al salir se choco con alguien-auch-dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción demostrando que no le dolió sin embargo tiro a la otra persona, miro para abajo y se sorprendió al ver quien era-¿Miwa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola Kisshu- dijo muy sonrojada y levantándose rapidamente.

-¡Koneko-Chan! ¡Vino tu amiga Miwa!-grito Kisshu, al segundo la aludida esta a su lado.

-¿Koneko-Chan?-pregunto Miwa llena de intriga.

-así es el apodo que el tiene para mí-le dijo su amiga pelirroja.

-ah…-contesto Miwa triste.

- ya cerramos… ¿quieres salir? ¿Dónde esta Moe?-le pregunto Ichigo intrigada.

-no la verdad, venia a preguntar algo…si..si no es molestia-dijo casibaja.

-¿a quien?-pregunto Ichigo.

-a… a… a Kish..Kisshu-ichigo se congelo al oírlo,y un mar de emosiones se desataron en ella no sabia si estaba enojada,feliz o triste una confusión había en ella.

Continuara…

**¿Qué le preguntara? ¿Por qué me tarde tanto a subir algo tan corto? ¿Por qué existe la escuela? ¿Por qué existen los profesores de matematicas?**

**¡Casi todo esto y mucho mas lo sabran pronto!**

**PERDONNNNNNNNN, LO SIENTO, I AM SORRY(I AM BURRY :P) POR TARDAR TANTOOOOO, Y ENSIMA QUE TARDO SUBO ESTOO BUAAAAAA.**

**ES LA ESCUELA :P ÉCHENLE LA CULPA A ELLA Y A MIS DEFENSAS BAJAS, ME ENFERMO CADA DOS POR TRES.**

**TRATARE SUBIRLOS MAS A MENUDO T_T**

**RECUERDEN UN REWIEW ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**__ACA DE NUEVOOOO WIIIIIIIII ¡PERDON POR TARDAR! PERO LA VERDAD ESTABA SECA, SECA , SECA MAS SECA QUE LA CABEZA DEL MAS SECO DE LOS SECOS.**

**PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YO NUNCA ABANDONO MIS FICS AUN ASI TARDE MUUCHOO TIEMPO NUNCA ABANDONO A MIS FICS Y POR SUPUESTO A MIS LECTORES ^^**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REWIEWS ^^.**

Pudding Pov.

Corrí arriba a ponerme mi uniforme del café, estaba llegando tarde, estoy demasiado triste, la verdad estoy asi desde que vinimos de ese lugar, más bien desde que el vino de ese lugar pues me dejo sola, lo vi, y el miraba cualquier cosa menos a mi, eso me ponía muy triste mas después de lo que había hecho, lo feliz que me había puesto y como me hundió esa felicidad….tonto Taru-Taru.

Fui a mi habitación y me puse mi uniforme amarillo Taruto se fue suspire notoriamente, era la primera vez que me sentía asi…

¿algo dolida? ¿o tal vez confundida? La verdad no lo se. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con el, me miraba seriamente, yo le fruncí enseño, recordé lo que me había hecho.

FLASH BACK

Taruto se acercaba lentamente a Pudding, y pronto unió sus labios con la rubia, ambos estaban sonrojados fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

Se separaron lentamente, Taruto se desespero al darse cuenta lo que izo, una vergüenza enorme se apodero de el, mas aun al escuchar un grito de ese tal Keitaro, que al parecer lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo, el mismo Kojiro le hiso frente ya que sintió que le robaban lo que le "pertenecía",

- ¿Qué haces con mi Pudding?- le grito Keitaro con furia contenida.- ¿por qué la besaste?

- yo no la bese- dijo Taruto mientras salía corriendo.

FIN FLASH BACK

"YO NO LA BESE" "YO NO LA BESE" esas palabras repetía mi cabeza y mi corazón ¿Por qué me negó? ¿Por qué negó lo que para mi era lo mejor que me paso en la vida?

- pudding yo…- trato de excusarse el, pero yo con una mano le dije que se detuviera, luego le sonreí- no hay problema Taruto, sin rencor- o vaya que había rencor, me fui a pasos grandes pero sentí la mirada de Taruto siguiéndome, el me hiso sentir basura al rechazarme pero Keitaro fue tan dulce conmigo me consoló cuando lagrimas cayeron y me invito a caminar por el lugar, hasta que me pidió una cita ¿debería aceptarla? Tal vez le de una oportunidad.

Taruto Pov.

La razón que haya dicho eso, un maldito impulso un impulso que creo que me costó lo mejor de mi vida, cuando me llamo Taruto me sentí extraño, extrañare Taru-Taru ¿estaré a tempo para solucionarlo?

Le pediré perdón al terminar el trabajo.

Normal Pov.

El dia pasaba normalmente, algunas caídas de Lettuce, gritos de Ryou, suspiros de chicas desconocidas, pero todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿Por qué Pudding no era tan "pudding"?

Hacia todo normal y tranquila sin chistes ni monerías, solo Taruto sabia la razón de ese comportamiento, y era nada menos que el.

Ichigo iba de un lado a otro atendiendo clientela, siempre de buen humor, pero no podía evitar mirar al alíen de pelo verde (N.A: pelo negro en el manga, voz de gay en el idioma español latino) si el mismo Kisshu, el mismo estaba coqueteando con señoritas según el "para atraer clientela" o también "para poner verde a la gatita". Ichigo se hacia la desentendida pero por sus adentros quería estrangularlo ¿porque? Por ser tan idiota según ella.

Kisshu traía y traía postres e infusiones para la gente, tal vez agua para las anoréxicas flacuchentas como le decía el, pero nunca sacaba su sonrisa sexi que derretía hasta a los del otro bando. Siempre miraba a Ichigo para ver que hacía, parecía tranquila, lástima que Ichigo es tan mala actriz.

- ¡Kisshu ven a buscar la orden de la mesa 10!- se escucho desde la cocina.

- voy más rápido que… más rápido que… ya voy- dijo algo cansado se le acababan las ideas a estas horas.

- orden de dos submarinos, una tarta de fresa y otra de chocolate para las dos lindas chicas nada originales para comer- dijo Kisshu con una sonrisa, las chicas lo miraron con confusión, pero sonrieron con estrellas en sus ojos a los segundos.

- hola guapo- dijo la chica a la que llamaremos chica 1.

- eres muy lindo sabes- dijo la chica numero 2

- por supuesto que lo se, trato de no exagerarlo- dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo? Pareces un delito-dijeron ambas a la vez con corazones por ojos.

- pregúntele a mis padres- siguió el.

- si deberían preguntarles cual fue el error- dijo un Pai que paso a su lado, se escucho una risita de Taruto, Kisshu solo miro con Fastidio.

- oye "guapo" hay trabajo- dijo una pelirroja furiosa, hay gente deja la búsqueda de novia para después.

- bueno está bien gracias por lo de guapo- dijo Kisshu yendo hacia otras mesas, una Ichigo miraba sonrojada al peliverde, a su costado la chica numero 1 y 2 parecían enfurecidas con la minina, pues le corto el ligue- ¿ustedes que miran?- dijo en su defensa antes de irse.

Lettuce limpiaba unas mesas tranquilamente, cuando alguien tapo sus ojos, miro rápidamente y sonrió al darse cuenta del causante de su repentina ceguera- ¡Shiroshi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- también me da gusto verte- dijo el con fastidio- ¿hola no?

- ah Gomen hola Shiroshi- San- contesto con un sonrojo

- ¡vengo a saludar! Ya que pasaba por aquí…ah y a preguntarte si mañana quieres ir a la biblioteca a estudiar sobre los sífilis-cryptus-homos-curatuheno-sudatucara.- Shiroshi era un chico de lentes, pero era atractivo de tez bronceada y cabellos marrones.

- con gusto, te llamo cualquier desperfecto- sonrió ella.

Desde las sombras, o m as bien desde la cocina alguien miraba seriamente sin emoción de celos o tristeza, aunque todos sabemos que son CELOS.

El día había terminado, antes de cerrar apareció Keitaro, Taruto al verlo se enfureció, aparece justo cuando quería disculparse con Pudding, más vale que no lo arruine.

-hola pudding vine a buscarte-

- está bien ya estoy lista- cuando Pudding dijo eso todas las miradas se lanzaron a Taruto el mismo mostraba sus colmillos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sin mencionar que estaba más verde que un pepino.

Luego de despedirse la inimaginable pareja se fue.

- Taruto….-dijo Mint antes de que el alíen explote en furia- ¡QUEE! ¡DESDE CUANDO SALE CON EL!

- desde hoy- dijo Kisshu pero se detuvo al ver la fea mirada de su hermano.

Todos se fueron dejando a un malhablado Taruto.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta, ya sabemos todos quien es.

-¿si que quieres preguntarme?-dijo Kisshu inocentemente, Ichigo esperaba impacientemente la pregunta.

- si… si puedes cuidar a un bebe que prometí cuidar pero no puedo- dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero se arrepintió al ver las caras de WTF de sus amigos.

Ambos se cayeron para atrás- creo… que no hay problema- dijo Kisshu

- genial en mi casa el martes entrante a las ocho adiós- dicho eso salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz.

-eso fue raro- dijo Kisshu.

- vaya que si- dijo la pelirroja.

-tu me ayudaras- dijo tranquilamente el alíen.

-¿qué? ¿Porque? ¡Te lo pidió a ti!- grito ella.

- toc toc ¿Quién es? Soy me importa un bledo y me ayudaras sino te espera una vida de dolor y sufrimiento.

- no tienes por qué estar a la defensiva- dijo una asustada Ichigo.

-no estoy a la defensiva.

Más tarde cuando todos se despedían.

-iré a ver que hacen esos dos ¿ósea? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?

-barriga-dijo alguno de ellos. Todos se iban dispersando al final solo quedo Pai, Taruto y Lettuce.

Cuando Taruto estaba a punto de correr hacia el parque alguien lo llamo- oye tu, cuidado con lo que haces no tratare con otro Kisshu.

-Te oi!- se escucho cerca de ahí.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ! PERDON POR TARDAR OTRA VEZ!**

**DEJEN REWIEWS YA SEA REGAÑANDOME POR TARDAR, FELICITANDO EL CAPITULO O PARA DECIRME QUE ESTUVO MUY FEO Y DEBO DESAPARECER DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA ^^.**

**ADIOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTODOOO (OTRA VEZ) XD**

**POSTDATA: MIENTRAS ESCRIBIA EL FIC SE ME CORTO LA LUZ Y YO SOLO HIZE (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ) SUERTE QUE ESTA EL GUARDADOR AUTOMATICO :P**


End file.
